


宇宙中没有任何力量能阻挡我

by JeanTse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, warning: mention of attempted suicide, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: 在某个AU世界，Obadiah并没有拆走Tony的反应堆，而是绑架了他逼他替自己设计武器，对外则伪称其死于一场“实验室事故”。某天，Bruce黑进Stark工业查找Hulkbuster的资料，却偶然发现代码中存在某些微妙的偏差，比如原本行云流水的代码中突兀地插入一段低效循环，或是设定了诡异的变量名，还有牛头不对马嘴的注释。好奇心使然，他浏览了SI武器开发部门的所有代码，并从中发现了规律，最终破译出Tony隐藏于代码之中的信息。于是他展开行动将Tony救出生天。大量神展开，包括Tony在内——他或许会被击败，却绝不会被击垮。





	1. 那些“S”和“O”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Force in the Universe Can Stop Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534253) by [notbeloved07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07). 



第1章：那些“S”和“O” 

Bruce隐约记得斯塔克工业（SI）开发了一系列“Hulkbuster”，但他并没当回事，毕竟从没有任何武器能伤得了Hulk一根汗毛，而且他也不指望失去了Tony Stark的斯塔克工业还能掀起什么浪花。Stark以其才华和在工程方面的实力而闻名，却并非一位好老师，以至于他那独特的天才品牌后继无人。 

直到SI Hulkbusters升级到了第三代，Bruce在头疼中清醒过来，这才决定要加深对这种武器的了解。头疼并不厉害——只是太阳穴附近隐隐作痛罢了——但以往他中弹醒来后可从未有过任何不适，所以这种武器定有其不凡之处。 

因此在几天后的一个雨夜，他漫游到了昆明，溜达进一家网吧登录斯塔克工业的加密系统一探究竟。 

他感到另一位正在脑海中咆哮，回应着自己试图寻找Hulkbusters的想法。 

_回去睡觉，_ Bruce想了回去。 _我并不是为了伤害你。你也不希望这玩意儿落到Ross那帮人手中对吧？_

另一位闻言皱眉，不过好歹安静了下来。 

众所周知，斯塔克工业的安保系统坚不可摧。但作为一家允许所有长期软件工程师通过SSH访问的巨型企业，难免会有雇员轻率地使用系统从而留下可被利用的安全漏洞。所以Bruce耐心地逐级钻研，每次只获取一个级别的安全许可，最终花了好几个钟头才穿透那些由根本不理解代码文档含义的菜鸟或是思维方式还停留在Fortran时代的老鸟【注】所写成的可怕代码。 

> 【译注：Fortran是世界上第一个被正式采用并流传至今的高级编程语言，于1953年由IBM开发出。有人称之为“一个应该得到恰当的荣誉并下葬安息的亡灵”。】 

当他终于获取到能查阅Hulkbusters的安全许可，时间已到了后半夜，烟雾缭绕的网吧里只剩下贪图网速通宵打星际的高中和大学男生。 

好在他的收获值回了票价，不仅仅因为目标达成，还因为代码本身实在美妙。项目最初的提交自然都出自伟大的Tony Stark本人，读起来简直是种享受——从精炼却天衣无缝的对快速排序的实现，到值得推广的对线性程序的改进，没有任何一项任务不是以最简洁而高效的方式完成的。 

而随着代码中的时间戳逐渐接近Stark被俘的2008年6月，Bruce不由得深感惋惜，因为他知道在接下来的Hulkbuster项目中，将再也见不到具备同等美感的代码了。 

然而事实却再一次令他震惊不已。在Stark于阿富汗被俘，直至他回归并关闭了军工业部门的数月间，项目确实曾一度中断。但在那之后又过了两个月（也就是在Stark不幸遭遇了实验室事故的7周后），代码再次开始提交。提交频率大大降低甚至有时少得可怜，但工程质量与Stark本人基本保持一致。 

Bruce在数据库检索是谁进行的这些提交，发现来名叫Obadiah Stane的男性，也就是斯塔克工业的新任CEO。 

_Stane先生，你是怎么学会这种编程技巧的呢？_ Bruce万分好奇。不过，在欣赏了如此优雅的编程风格之后，他很快便沉浸到新一代武器的创造性之中。 

待到将近黎明，就连星际大军也已作鸟兽散，Bruce忽然在代码中发现了诡异之处。 

“ **for(int s=0; s＜infty; s++)** ”【注】，他读道。 

> 【译注：这段代码的作用是用s这个字母代表整数，从0开始不停地+1，一直加到无限（infty）为止，】 

“啧啧，Stane啊Stane，”Bruce笑着念叨起来，“明明还有‘ **i** ’、‘ **j** ’和‘ **k** ’可用，却取消了‘ **s** ’作为字符串的分配，重新把它定义为虚拟整数？” 

他并未纠结于此而是继续读了下去，随后却又在另一个循环的某几行中发现了用“ **o** ”来定义的虚拟整数。 

_什么？_ 用“ **o** ”？Bruce困惑不已。 _有谁会把“ **o** ”用作虚拟整数？或是任何类型的整数？要么是我疯了，要么就是你疯了，Stane。_

Bruce猛然意识到，Stane的代码之中确实有不少诡异之处——东一个莫名其妙的冗余循环，西一个无用的注释。作为一名理论物理学家，Bruce从不会纠结于类似的细节特征，但对一名长期编程的程序员而言，这样的怪癖未免略多了些。 

出于好奇，他决定彻底检查一遍代码以找出规律。他汇总了Stark死后Stane所写的所有虚拟变量和注释。 

结果证明，要么是他彻底疯了，要么就是这些代码确实在试图向他暗示些什么。每隔5个虚拟变量就会出现一个“o”或“s”，两种字母依次交替。有时候所需的字母已经被用掉，就改用大写代替。 

s……o……s……O……绝对是有人在试图向他传递信息。Bruce有种可怕的感觉，他明白其中的含义。Stane的代码、归根到底、和Stark的、相似到难以置信。Bruce返回项目顶部查看参数设置，寻找任何会令他感到突兀的数字，结果只几秒便发现了异样。 

**int infty = 210908;** 【注】 

> 【译注：前文提到过有一段代码是从0开始+1一直加到无限，这里是对“无限（infty）”这个数目做了一个定义，无限=210908，也就是说前面的那段代码加到210908就会停下来，避免死循环。写程序时对于各种参数的定义会放在整个代码文档的最开始，所以Bruce发现有问题才会拉回文档开头去找。】 

Bruce摒息凝神地在google里输入“2008年9月21日”，尽管他早已知晓这一天的份量。 

“Tony Stark，发明家，斯塔克工业的CEO，享年38岁。” 

Stark还活着。不但活着，而且还在继续制造武器，显然并非出于自愿。但这怎么可能？在遭受了阿富汗军阀的数月折磨之后，Stark不仅生还摧毁了俘虏他的整个国际组织。 

Bruce开始查看注释。其中大部分都只是对代码功能的精准描述，于是他将注意力集中到了例外的几行上。 

“ **//只是一个随机顶点迭代搜索（Just a random-vertex iterated search），** ”这样一句注释，实际却放在了一个精妙的堆排序函数之后【注】。 

> 【译注：为了便于阅读代码的人理解，编程者会在一行代码的右边添加注释，用双斜杠区分。双斜杠左边是起作用的代码，右边是不影响代码功能的注释。原则上注释只能用来解释左边的代码，但实际上经常被滥用，比如各种吐槽甚至被不同编码者当留言板聊天】 

“ **//Johnson的算法确实大大改善了seq_sort()（Johnson’s algorithm really vastly improves seq_sort()），** ” 

很明显首字母可以拼出Jarvis，但Jarvis是谁？简单的Google搜索表明Jarvis是Tony早已过逝的年少时管家的名字，除此之外他再也找不出更多信息。 

_你的结论下得太冒失了，_ Bruce提醒自己。 _你这是要疯啊。接下来是不是就该在剪报里发现密码了？_

然而为了满足自己阴谋论的一面，他决定进行尝试，于是选中了一条Jarvis的评论加以修改。 

“ **//子串跟踪Rabin-Karp算法（Substring tracking a’la Rabin-Karp）？** ”他这么写道，用首字母拼出了“Stark？”。为避免怀疑，他把注释放在了一个名副其实是用Rabin-Karp算法实现的函数之后。 

然后他下载了自己所需的文档，付清上网费，跳上了一辆开往贵阳的大巴。 


	2. 沉默的战士

从巨大的铁门之外传来Stane开锁的声音，Tony不愿睁开双眼，却明白此刻身不由己。他起身坐在囚室的床上，目送Stane端着自己的饭菜还有一台老旧的笔记本电脑走了进来。饭菜一直都是由Stane亲自进行扫描和检查；电脑没有无线网卡也没有声卡，空荡荡的硬盘里只有两个文件夹。

Stane一声不发地把东西放到床上。本就没什么可说的，Tony早已熟知流程。

他打开电脑。刚遭到囚禁时，Tony还曾憋着一股气折腾来折腾去，希望能找到像是键盘跟踪器或杀毒软件之类能供他破解的工具。但很快他就发现Stane对他简直太过了解，这台电脑早就卸载掉了所有功能，他唯一能做的就只有播放视频和在文本文档里打字，甚至连一个代码编译器都没有——Stane很清楚Tony不用编译或测试也能写出完美的软件。

Tony打开名为“视频”的文件夹，里面存有两段视频。第一段录制的是Pepper走进办公室，给Stane送去当天的报纸。Stane谢过她然后将报纸头版摆到镜头前，给了一个特写。第二段录制的是Happy开车经过第五大道，路过的广告屏上滚动播放着当天的股价。

每天的生存证明亦属于协议的一部分。

Tony关上视频，打开了另一个文件夹，里面包含有他最近正在工作的项目的所有代码。Stane每天两次将其与斯塔克工业的数据库同步，不过此举意义不大，毕竟其他人根本提交不出什么有价值的更新。

几个月前，Tony曾在他的代码里下了大力气只为给JARVIS留言。他知道对自家AI而言，只要在线，闯进斯塔克工业的数据库是再自然不过的事，发现留言更是易如反掌。说到底，JARVIS才是发明了这种沟通方法的人——在他所写的第一段代码之中，他就定义了6个虚拟变量“Mr”、“Stark”、“is”、“a”、“squishy”和“human”【注】。（JARVIS辩称，Tony给他初始化的就是一个小孩子人格。） 

> 【译著：六个词连起来的意思是“Stark、先生、是、一名、松软的、人类”】

然而几个月过去却毫无音讯，Tony无奈地说服自己接受了JARVIS再没上过线的事实。出于惯性他仍会时不时留下些信息，却早已不报希望。

Tony打开文件夹，快速浏览了一番SI工程师最新做出的提交，顺手纠正了几处错误。

这时他在Hulkbuster的函数中看到了一处改动，目光不由得停留了几秒。代码中有一个注释并非出自Tony之手。

“ **//子串跟踪Rabin-Karp算法（Substring tracking a’la Rabin-Karp）？** ”

有人不光发现了隐藏的留言，还找出了他的身份，并用同一种语言给他写了回信。

他平静下自己的呼吸与心跳，确保囚室里的监控摄像头不会发现异常，然后开始分析眼下的局势。

这段注释来自于名叫Jared Brown的SI工程师账户，但他明白实际上并不是他。Brown是个平庸的码农，就连Tony原本的注释是错的都不可能注意到。同理也可以排除掉团队的其他人。

如果不是内部人员，那就一定是黑客。总之不会是JARVIS，他家AI毫不犹豫就能确定是他，根本无需多问。

所以毫无疑问，这名神秘的黑客是个天才。

他的动机为何？他不可能是为了寻找Tony，毕竟距离所谓的事故已经过去了一年，就连Pepper都已走了出来。（在他“死”后的最初几周，她看起来确实心如死灰。但几个月后她的眼神就恢复了光彩，步伐再次变得轻盈。他从不曾因她的迈步前行而心生不快，毕竟她的幸福正是他挣扎求生的全部意义所在。）

不对，这名黑客闯入SI必然是为了寻找其他信息，某些必须仔细阅读以至于能让他留意到蛛丝马迹的信息。

Tony查阅了来自Jared Brown账户的所有数据库日志，发现这名黑客在察觉异常之前的数小时内一直都在阅读Hulkbusters的资料，而且拷走了这种增强型武器的所有代码。但有谁会对Hulkbusters感兴趣呢？这可说是斯塔克工业创造出的最具争议性的武器了。他首先想到的是军方，不过军方的底子他很清楚，并不具备这种程度的黑客人材。

所以就是独立黑客了——天才，对Hulkbusters独有情钟。

Tony猛然想起了一个人——几年前曾有一位科学家的论文令他读得如饥似渴，也正是这位科学家据说变成了Hulk。但不，这不可能。如果Banner真如传闻所言变成了Hulk，那他现在怎么可能冲破层层代码？除非……Tony极其后悔没能在去阿富汗之前针对这个课题多做些研究，没能赶在自己还拥有全套工具时花上几个小时黑进五角大楼。

现在想什么也于事无补了。目前的数据还远远不够他挖出这位神秘黑客的身份，所以Tony把心思都用在了撰写回复上。


	3. 勉为其难的救星

Bruce醒来时太阳已经西斜，大巴缓缓停进了贵阳站。他跳下车迅速钻进了最近的网吧。 

还得重新突破SI的安保系统，不过这次Bruce已经知道了所有关窍，没花多少时间便找到了自己的注释。准确来说应该是原本写着他那条注释的位置，现在上面的文字已经变成： 

**/*To figure this out, we need to find a particle optimization tree. Topological sort, also. Leads to Johnson’s algorithm, recall, vastly improving seq_sort()*/**

> 【上述注释的含义：为解决这一问题，我们需要找到一个特定的优化树，拓扑排序亦可。引出Johnson的算法，如前所述，将大大改善seq_sort()】 

Bruce写下每个单词的首字母，结果得到了一句TFTOWNTFAPOTTSALTJARVIS。他皱起眉头，这串字符看似无序，结尾却明显还是指的Jarvis。Google的初步检索表明，唯独Potts是Stark的秘书兼最亲近密友的姓氏，其他字母组合全无意义。 

Bruce决定回到原本的注释中进行替换。 

“为解决这一问题，我们需要找到一个POTTS亦可引出JARVIS。” 

现在总算有了些头绪。下一条注释写道： 

**/*我们将向该拓扑排序提供虚拟变量。其应为有能力接收警报的受保护函数*/**

所以“拓扑排序”肯定是Potts的新代码，Bruce需要告诉她隐藏在虚拟变量中的信息，如果可能的话，还要保护并警醒她。在每隔5个虚拟变量出现一次、曾是单调的s，o，s，o的位置……现在他发现了如下信息： 

proofthattonystarkhasaheart. 

确保Tony Stark拥有一颗心脏。 

Bruce已开始着手查找能私下联系到Potts的方式，这时他忽地回过神来。 

_等等，等等，你现在到底是在干什么啊？_ 他扪心自问， _还记得你的初衷吗？闯入，弄到Hulkbuster的设计方案，撤退？_

与此同时，Stark显然是被困住了，不得不违心地制造武器，很可能还因在阿富汗的所见所闻而陷入自我厌恶。对于这种境况，没人比Bruce更能感同身受。 

而这，已足够成为他最终说服自己去寻找Potts的动机。 

结果显示，Potts仍在以CEO个人助理的身份为斯塔克工业工作，当然如今的CEO是Stane。从内部通信记录来看，她与Stane的关系友好但疏远。 

在已经获取到斯塔克工业系统权限的前提下，Bruce没多久便找到了她家的座机号码——谢天谢地她仍装有座机；既然她从不用座机谈工作，而且归根到底已经很少有人会去用座机，所以被Stane监听的概率极小。他看了看表，中国时间下午6:54，所以纽约应该是早晨6：54。她应该已经醒来但尚未开始工作，正是打电话的完美时机。他打开一家互联网语音服务，通过洋葱路由匿名接入。 

“喂？”铃声只响了一下就被Potts接起。 

“您好，Potts女士。我叫Jared Brown，是斯塔克工业的工程师。请问您现在方便和我私下聊几句吗？” 

“抱歉，我不认识什么Ponds女士，”Potts慢了半拍这才回答道，“您是不是打错号码了？” 

她的回答实在太过真诚，Bruce差点儿就真的道歉然后挂机了。幸好他想起自己是如何找到的号码，绝不可能出错。 _你这是不露声色地就想让我自动露出马脚啊，干得漂亮。_

“我说的是‘Potts女士’吧？”他大声纠正道，“Virginia Potts女士，斯塔克工业的CEO私人助理。您现在是一个人么？加密线路、没有监听、经过常规窃听器检测，采取过所有符合您身份的安全举措？” 

“对。”Potts听起来终于意识到了事情的严重性，甚至都没问他是如何获得自己私人号码的。很好。如果她真想救出Stark，敢于直面可疑状况绝对是她必须拥有的品质。 

“很好。我有理由相信Tony Stark还活着，而且不知怎地成了Obadiah Stane的人质。” 

“什——”背景中传来了一名男性的声音，随即被Potts噤声。 

“哦？告诉我详细情况。”Potts公事公办地说道。 

背景中的男性一定是她的爱人——Happy Hogan。据Bruce所知，他在Tony出事前曾是其好友兼司机。Tony死后Hogan一度吊销了自己的驾照，但后来又取回，并担任SI销售主管的司机至今。 

“我参与了Stane主持的一个军事项目，他的代码中有些信息我能确定是来自于Stark。” 

“真的吗？什么样的信息？”Potts问道。 

Bruce听不出她的态度——她到底信了几分？若是半点不信，为何却又耐着性子询问而不是直接把自己当作神经病挂掉？他太过习惯于在谈话中依赖另一位的嗅觉来衡量态度，电话简直令他窒息。 

他别无选择只能继续，于是努力解释起自己是如何发现的——那些“s”和“o”，以及被定义为Stark忌日的“无限”。 

“对，我知道这听起来很不靠谱，”他强调道，“但你必须——” 

“哦，不靠谱的事我见多了，”Potts打断了他，“倒不怎么担心。” 

Bruce静待她后半句的发言。 

“我担心的是您，Jared Brown先生，”Potts顿了顿，“您看起来相当了解我和SI，但怎么会不知道与Obadiah Stane共事的工程师绝不会叫他‘Stane’呢？” 

噢。Bruce竟然疏忽了这一点，实在是不应该。 

“好吧，没错，被你发现了。”Bruce投降，“我不是斯塔克工业的员工。我是个黑客。所以才会闯进你们的系统，但我说的确实是真的——” 

“您应该也明白，想要让我相信您，最好开诚布公。” 

Bruce叹了口气：“信不信我都随便你。关键在于Tony Stark还活着，而且他告诉我说你需要保护；你需要被预警某些事实；而且你或许该去咨询某位名叫Jarvis的人士；最后我还得传达给你一条信息：‘确保Tony Stark拥有一颗心脏’。” 

回答他的是一段长久的沉默。Bruce猜测Hogan和Potts或许是在讨论时按了电话的静音。 

“我们必须面对面谈谈。我们能面对面谈谈吗？”几分钟后，Potts问道。 

“我不在美国。而且我说过我是个黑客吧？我是逃犯，不可能…就那么……大摇大摆地过安检，混上飞机……” 

“我可以派专机。” 

Bruce笑道：“我不打算回到通缉我的国家。” 

“哪怕是为了救人一命？” 

“我已经把他的消息告诉了你。接下来就全看你的了。” 

“你我都明白这还远远不够——我甚至根本没法联系到他。你难道真忍心让一名无辜人士——” 

“我很难称他为无辜——” 

“洗心革面只想做好事的人遭到囚禁，违背自身意愿制造武器，甚至就在几周前他才刚刚见识到他自己的武器所造成的惨状，不惜以父亲打下的全部江山作为赌注从军工业抽身？” 

“我知道你在试图操纵我。” 

“如果您拒绝，我会感到非常失望。” 

Bruce叹了口气。他讨厌被操纵，但Potts是对的。她一个人绝无可能扳倒Stane，Stane显然是个危险份子。 

“所以，”Pepper主动开口，她把Bruce的叹息当作了同意，事实上确实也是，“您现在在哪儿？” 

一不做二不休，Bruce答道：“中国。贵阳。拼作GU——” 

“专机已经抵达，是架mach 6，2小时内您就将抵达纽约。” 

“怎么可能？” 

“我的电话是Tony Stark设计的，所以不会被洋葱路由骗过。我在十分钟前就定位到了您的位置然后从上海派出了飞机。之后只不过是想确认您有没有对我撒谎。” 

“干得漂亮。” 

于是Bruce发现自己就这么飞回了久别多年的祖国。 


	4. 愤怒与谨慎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者雷点预警：本章会提及过去的自杀尝试。

Bruce抵达时，纽约城已经开始了忙碌的一天，不过Pepper和Happy（两人坚持要以名字相称，所以他让他们叫自己“Jared”）都请了假，所以亲自到机场接他返回两人的公寓。 

两人的形象就跟Bruce设想中的一模一样——镇定自若、商务范儿——但他能嗅出萦绕于二人之间的愤怒。愤怒、惊恐、迷惑、忐忑和……那是荧光粉吗？肯定是。她为啥要给自己撒荧光粉？ 

不过她仍在滔滔不绝，所以Bruce决定先将这个问题放一放。 

“Jared，可以请你再解释一遍目前的状况吗？Tony的原话是什么？你怎么能确定绑架他的是Obie Stane？” 

于是Bruce又把所有细节都说了一遍，精确复述了自己的所作所为，自己是如何发现的隐藏信息，以及与Tony的对话。 

“其中一定另有隐情，”Pepper顿了顿才继续说道，但她的口吻听起来像是连她自己都不信，“Obie……Stane不可能这么做。他在Tony心目中的形象相当于父亲，甚至比Tony亲生的父亲更称职。” 

“他确实签署过禁令想把Tony排除出SI。”Happy指出道。 

“但那对公司而言是正确的选择，”Pepper回答道。Bruce别开视线。他感到另一位正在心中咆哮——对于所谓的正确选择，以及他们所能造成的个人伤害，他是再了解不过了。 

尴尬的寂静中，Happy清了清嗓子：“我想知道的是：Tony为什么会给Stane造武器？他在阿富汗也被抓了，对方用尽手段想逼他造武器但他宁可拿命冒险也绝不就范。为什么现在却屈服了？要么就是他沉迷于斯德哥尔摩症——” 

“我们都知道他没有，”Pepper打断了他，“Jared说过他直到昨天还在求救。” 

“——要么就是他有把柄落在Stane手里，某些他看得比自己性命还重要的东西。” 

Pepper瞪大了双眼：“上帝啊，是我们。还记得我想从SI辞职但Stane坚持不肯放人吗？而且在你取回驾照之后他也是飞快就帮你安排了在SI的工作。他一直在监视我们。他在威胁我们。” 

“Stark确实要我警告你，”Bruce补充道，“他说你需要接受保护和警告。” 

“上帝啊。肯定是这样。我不敢相信自己竟然从没怀疑过，甚至根本没和他的事故联系到一起——我本该——” 

“嘿，这不是你的错，Pepper，”Happy说道，“你怎么可能猜到呢。” 

“不，我应该想到的。不过我们现在就要去救他出来。我拥有SI所有房地产规划的权限，只要他是被关在那里，我就能——” 

“不太可能。” 

“确实。不过不管他被关在哪儿，他总得时不时去看看吧？我们们可以跟踪——” 

“哇，”Bruce打断了她，“冷静点，不要冒失。” 

“冷静？Tony被关着呢！被Stane囚禁，制造武器，那是他的梦魇！我不能放着他——” 

“你已经放着他好几个月了。”话一出口Burce就后悔不已。 

“跟我来这套可没用，”Pepper瞪着他，“你根本不知道我们去年过的是什么日子；你根本不知道再次失去他对我们而言意味着什么……知道他正在杀人——为我们杀人——在他经历过阿富汗之后……” 

她渐渐哽咽，双目盈满泪水。Happy搂着她，目光如刀子般射射向Bruce，但却因为同样地泫然欲泣而毫无杀伤力。 

“我，我很抱歉。”Bruce低下头，轻声说道，“那句话说得确实太过分，你们不可能知道。这一切并不是你们的错。” 

她扭头看向一边——或许是为了让泪水流下来。 

“值得安慰的是，”Bruce补充道，“他并非真的是在制造杀人武器。他目前正在开发，也就是被我发现了留言的武器叫做Hulkbuster，目的是对抗一种叫做……Hulk的生物。” 

“生物？”Pepper回头看向他。 

“可否一用？”他指了指她的平板问道。她扫描过自己的指纹之后递给他。 

“这里有些加密的DOD文件【注】，”他一边解释一遍打开了Hulk文档，“我说过我是黑客吧？看看这个生物。” 

> 【译注：非常见的二进制文件格式，需要对应特殊软件才能打开】 

他指着一张照片，图中Hulk正在抛投一辆汽车。 

“这就是Hulk。他——它是由怒火凝成的怪兽，近乎无敌。Tony致力于定制出能在对抗它的同时尽量减小附带损伤的武器。”他没说即便是最小的附带损伤也相当可观。 

“谢谢，”Pepper转过身来，“谢谢你告诉我这些。很抱歉刚才对你发火。” 

Bruce朝他淡淡一笑：“我只是想说我们必须尽量小心。我觉得，Stane比你想象中更加危险。” 

他顿了顿，思考了一下该怎么解释：“你看，你一直和Happy在一起，对吧？一起生活，在同一家公司工作，几乎所有时间都在一起？” 

“对。”Pepper疑惑地回答道。 

“那为什么你的鞋子和西装裤腿上会有一圈荧光粉，而他身上却没有呢？” 

“什么？” 

“你手机上有紫外光app吗？” 

Pepper掏出手机，打开了紫外光app。她的鞋子果真在灯光下斑驳发亮。她抬头看向他：“你是怎么……” 

“我嗅觉比较灵敏。这是福也是祸。关键在于Stane虽然坐拥先进的安保设备，比如摄像头和电子锁等等等等，但他每晚还是会在自己办公室门口撒一层荧光粉，以防有人瞒着他偷偷进去。他很清楚摄像头有可能被黑，锁也有可能被撬开。” 

“所以你说……” 

“我想说我们得准备好打持久战。Stane是个聪明人，他的后备计划层层相扣，而且还是个偏执狂。哪怕只是听到了一丁点有人要对付他的风声，都会立刻毁尸灭迹。” 

“所以你打算怎么办？” 

“我会从Stark让我们做的事开始入手。找到Jarvis。你们也许知道他是谁？” 

“Jarvis，”Pepper露出一个悲伤的笑容，“他该怎么接受这一切呢。” 

********** 

事实证明，Jarvis应该写作JARVIS，是一位人工智能。而且他不止是AI，还是非常 _强大_ 的AI——通情达理、聪明伶俐、拥有自由意志和自我意识。Bruce不得不推翻了自己前半辈子对AI的所有认知。 

他肃然起敬地看着Pepper在自己的笔记本电脑上按下 **运行JARVIS** 的按钮，从备份服务器之一上调用他。 

“嗨，JARVIS，你在吗？”Pepper问道。 

“根据我的内部日志，我曾要求永久关机且不再重启。” 

“我知道，我确实曾关机了你，如果这是你的愿望我也会再次执行。”Pepper回答道，“但我们有充分的理由相信你或许会改变想法。这位是Jared Brown，他发现了某些你应该知道的事实。” 

“没错。你好，JARVIS。你应该去看看斯塔克工业武器开发部门的代码，我觉得你会发现不少感兴趣的内容。特别要留意Hulkbusters。” 

“突破斯塔克工业的加密系统，”JARVIS沉声念道，几秒钟后宣布，“进入。”随即，“哦，天哪。” 

大家在时钟的滴答作响声中默默等待。 

“JARVIS？”Pepper提醒道。 

“我在。” 

沉默依旧。 

“JARVIS，你还好吧？” 

“整整十四个月，Stark先生一直在不停地呼唤我。” 

Bruce在心底默默叹息。安慰别人“不是你的错”，这种事做一次就已经够他受的了。 

Happy看起来也是同样的心情：“我们所有人都被Stane玩了。等事情解决后你大可尽情自虐。” 

“目前，”Bruce补充道，“我已经发现了了注释里的信息和虚拟变量。还有其他的吗？” 

“有，还有很多。Stane先生每天都安排了打手跟踪Potts女士和Hogan先生。在Stark先生的反应堆里也装了一颗炸弹，被设定成只要Stane失去意识超过一小时就会自动引爆。也能被他手动引爆。我不知道你们对他胸前的反应堆了解多少，总之他离开它活不过3分钟。” 

“好消息是我可以告诉你们Stark先生的所在地。九个月前他曾听见Jericho火箭测试的声音，所以我入侵了军事记录，对进行测试的时间和地点进行了匹配。我有99.97%的把握他是被关在位于纽约北部的Fort Lannister军事基地【注】。” 

> 【作者NOTE：这个军事基地是虚构的——只不过是我想出来的双关而已】 

JARVIS在显示屏里播放出一张军事基地的照片。 

“在其中的具体位置呢？” 

“他说他位于地下十米处，且与前三次测试的地点等距，因此基本可断定他是在基地的正中。” 

他打开一张基地的局部蓝图，图中绘制有数间地下室，每一间上都标注了其为正确位置的概率。 

“你 _已经_ 攻破了Lannister的系统？”Bruce问道。 

“当然了，先生。监控摄像头都是封闭回路，不过我能获取警卫排班表。” 

他把排班表显示在了屏幕上。 

“在唯一的入口处至少有3名军人全天候守卫，他们接到的命令是只允许2人进入：Stane以及负责该基地的将军。” 

Bruce倒吸一口冷气：“我一点都不奇怪他会命令警卫向自己汇报一切可疑动向，结果很可能导致爆炸。关于囚室的规格Stark有说什么吗？” 

“电子锁加机械锁。20R级别的监控摄像头，录制频率是每秒5帧——封闭回路。每天早晚7点Stane都会去看他。” 

Bruce思考了一会儿。每秒5帧倒是非常低。“5 fps是摄像头的最高速度吗？” 

“不是，”JARVIS答道，同时在屏幕上放出了摄像头的模型，“它还能实现7.5、10和15。” 

哈，灵感出现。“很好。囚室里有厕所吗？”Bruce问道。 

“我推测有。他从未离开过囚室，而且他说唯一会被Stane带出去的就只有餐盘和电脑。” 

“所有这些信息都被Stark藏在了25万行代码之中？”Bruce忍不住感到难以置信。 

“Stark先生和我十分亲密。我们的语言系统非常成熟也非常高效。”JARVIS的语气中再次流露出悲意。 

“我们会把他带回来的，JARVIS，”Bruce安慰他道，“告诉我，Stark有没有设计过什么小玩意儿，能够在水下航行的过程中自动变形通过5厘米直径的孔？” 

JARVIS找出了20多项设计——从微型安保摄像头到迷你加热器到……到底有谁会需要5厘米见方的水下唱片机啊？ 

“有没有什么能读取并传输无线信号；具备百万晶体管级别的处理器以及直观的人机操作界面；还可以自动逆流而上？” 

他一边说，JARVIS一边删除不相干的设计。最后剩下了三项。 

“你觉得把这些组合起来，需要花多久时间？” 

JARVIS挑出了其中一项设计：“使用焊枪、拼图以及从普通智能手机和平板电脑上拆下来的零部件，这个需要花3小时。是否需要我查找Fort Lannister水路上游直通的净水厂？” 

“再好不过，开工吧。别忘了他们的安保系统和警卫排班表。”Bruce回答道。  


他转向Pepper：“可以给我一间实验室的权限吗？要Stane找不到的。” 

“我家恰好就有Tony的一间实验室。我一直都鼓不起勇气进去清理，自从……跟我来吧。” 

“JARVIS？”Bruce笑道，“晚上7点的推送，让Stark准备好接礼物。” 


	5. 水质检查员

“你们俩确定能行？不行的话我可以等晚上单独潜入。”Bruce说着，摘下公共事业工人的头盔，脱下马甲。而令人感到不安的是，在后911时代大家依然都对蓝领工人视而不见，任凭他们手提AT&T的工具箱，在净水厂附近徘徊。 

Pepper挑眉，她帮着Bruce穿上商务衬衫、系好领带，准备进入工作的下一阶段。 

“要是连这都做不到，Tony从一开始就不会雇我们。”Happy在Pepper帮Bruce调整领带时回答道。 

“而且，”Peper补充道，“被夜班工人撞上的风险太高了，很可能导致整个水厂都被关闭，你也会被当成恐怖分子。还是从一开始就交给水厂经理更安全。” 

Bruce很想提醒他们自己早就被当成恐怖分子了，不过最终还是觉得这个话题似乎并不适合眼下。 

“电话线都接好了？”Happy问道。 

“好了，运行正常。”Bruce递给他一个平板，让他看控制面板，“从这里你可以监控所有电话。一旦发现打往EPA的电话就按这里拦截。” 

“放轻松，”Happy说道，他感觉到了Bruce的不适，“我可是给Tony Stark打过工的，早就轻车熟路。” 

“不错。Stark也让你拦截过电话、冒充过政府官员？” 

Happy笑笑：“你绝对不会想知道他都让我们做过些什么。” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

“下午好，”Pepper笑着和Bruce一起走进了Ashokan净水厂，“我是Susan Solomon，这位是Derek Finley。我们来自EPA检查员总署，负责健康与安全检查。想和贵司的……Clement先生聊几句？” 

“我就是，”站在前台的男人皱眉答道，“没人告诉我今天会有人来检查。” 

“因为是随机抽查。”Pepper回答道。 

“相信我，我们比你更反感这种形式。”Bruce补充道。 

“真是搞笑，你们不能就这么横冲直撞——” 

“有话请和我们领导说，”Pepper打断了他，拿起秘书桌上的座机话筒递给Clement。 

两个街区外停着一辆厢式货车，Happy等铃声响过2次才把电话接通给了JARVIS。 

“欢迎致电EPA检查员总署2区水资源净化部。”JARVIS应答道，“Para español，marque 2；服务预约请按3；如需——” 

Clement不等他念完就按了3。Happy给他听了整整3分钟刺耳的占线音乐，然后才接通了语音。 

“这里是检查员办公室，我是Jake McCollough，有什么可以帮您的？” 

“你们突然派了两个检查员过来 ，我根本没收到过检查通知。” 

“工厂编号是？” 

“094AH。” 

“啊，对的，今天是有你们的一次抽查。” 

“你们没权利随便安排抽查，法律规定——” 

“很不幸，根据公共卫生安全及生物恐怖主义应对法第四章第401条第2款的规定，我们不但允许而且必须安排现场评估。”Happy保持着舒缓又无聊的腔调，“以前我们对这类行动都睁一只眼闭一只眼，但现在华盛顿那边一直在打击。你可以选择向他们投诉，会有一沓子表格要填。不过相信我，直接放我们的检查员进去对你对我都更省事。” 

“你这是危言耸听！” 

“爱信不信。华盛顿那边可没这么好说话。还有其他事吗？” 

“应该没了吧。”Clement说完便挂上了电话。他转身看向Bruce和Pepper：“你们想去哪儿看看？” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

“絮凝池和膜式过滤装置都没问题，活性炭过滤装置的工作状态也很正常。看起来一切都挺好的。最后我还要到输出管道做几项测试。”Bruce打开了随身携带的工具箱。 

“这是什么？”Clement问道。 

“生物毒素检测单元，”Bruce带上手套，打开一个密封包装，露出了一台掩人耳目用的精密仪器。 

Clement打开分流泵，看着Bruce将仪器放了进去。 

“采用实时PCR分析来检测水中的炭疽杆菌和肉毒杆菌，”Bruce继续说道，“这项技术真的很酷，能自动回收细胞、纯化DNA并——” 

“Derek，闭嘴干活，”Pepper岔开话题将Clement的注意力吸引过来，以便给Bruce向水中释放他给Tony制造的装备的机会，“没人想听你那些天书。” 

Bruce无视了她，继续拉着Clement滔滔不绝：“你知道我要处理的是什么对吧？” 

Clement同情地笑了笑，看着Bruce从水里捞出仪器，重新放回工具箱中。 

“好了，我们的工作都完成了，”Pepper说道，“接下来的几天如果发现任何问题我们会给你打电话，不过看起来应该没问题。” 

“还有谢谢您的合作，”Bruce补充道，“给您添了麻烦实在很抱歉。” 

Clement叹了口气，道：“我只是希望人们不要总拿反恐当借口，来侵犯美国公民的权益。” 

“我也这么觉得，Clement先生，我们的想法都一样。” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

鉴于从中国飞过来的时差，Bruce对于在凌晨3点起床检查前一天早晨制作然后在当天下午倒进水处理中心的装备毫无障碍。昨晚11点装备就已抵达Stark的囚室下水道中，然后停留在此，对监控摄像头进行重新编程，令其以1.5帧的速度从零点录到3点，并在接下去的一个半小时内暂停录像。 

当Bruce走进客厅时，Happy和Pepper已经就坐于此。程序运行相当平稳，不时发回程序反馈报告。十米深的地下室难以接收到足以传输影音文件的信号，不过单纯收发短信是没问题的。所以凌晨三点零二分，Bruce、Pepper还有Happy才会齐聚于此焦急地等待来自Stark的短信。 

短信收到，三人不约而同地长出了一口气。 

寄件人：Tony Stark  
收件人：Pepper Potts、Happy Hogan、JARVIS、Jared Brown  
时间：3:06 AM  
正文：Hello, world.  


> 【译注：每位程序员所学会的第一个程序，都是在计算机屏幕上输出“Hello, World!”这句话（这是每一种计算机编程语言中最基本、最简单的程序）。因此已经成为技术宅相关的流行梗】 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者NOTES：  
> 并非我承诺过的行动，所以我们安全了。  
> 第四章第401条第2款其实是说的净水厂至少要完成一次测评。还好这是篇虚构文。  
> 译者NOTES：其实我不太明白作者说的承诺和安全是怎么回事。。。


	6. 开门红

JARVIS重新上线了。Tony在阅读晚7点的推送时忍笑忍得很辛苦。但不忍不行——只要他流露出一丁点儿反常的愉悦，都会被Stane发现。JARVIS就事论事地陈述了该如何与他建立联系的指示——在凌晨3点到4点半之间从厕所取出防水手机，并确保在4点半时恢复到与3点时相同的位置上。 

他睁着眼在床上躺到了3点，随即便听见厕所里传出了装备的蜂鸣声。他笑着走进厕所，从管道里拔出了他的电话。 

_您有4条未读语音信息_ 。 

Tony打开第一条信息，是Pepper在前一天下午发进来的： 

“Tony，永远、 _永远_ 别再这么干了！”Tony都快想不起来Pepper的声音是怎样的了，“你在阿富汗失踪的三个月早就超过我们这辈子的承受极限。不要养成这种坏习惯。”接下来是一个停顿，“好吧，真的，其实，我……我真的很抱歉没能发现真相。我很想你。没有你一切都显得那么荒谬。” 

Tony又把这条信息重听了一遍，这才切换到第二条——再次听到她的声音真是太美好了。 

下一条信息来自Happy。 

“同上。挺住。我们会把你救出来的。” 

Tony知道不应误解信息的简短和冷漠——他知道Happy在获悉Tony的伪事故后曾一度消沉，花了好几个月才重新振作起来。 

下一条信息来自JARVIS。 

“知道您还活着我真的很开心，Stark先生。十分抱歉我未能察觉您的困境。我在您发出第一条消息之前将自己离线了。不过正如Hogan先生所言，我们很快就能接您回家。” 

Tony皱眉。他打算和JARVIS好好谈谈什么才是适当的反应——他一直都很清楚总有一天JARVIS会因自己的死亡而伤心，但他未曾料到自家AI竟然会做到将自己离线这种程度。 

他切换到最后一条信息，来自“Jared Brown”。 

“你好，Stark先生。我是Jared Brown，就是给你在代码里留言的那位。”他顿了顿，“我不知道该说些什么。呃，祝你好运，你很快就能出来了。” 

Tony的所有猜测都获得了证实。他一般是记不住开会时听过的声音的，但Banner的演讲实在令人印象深刻。他皱起眉头，没人告诉过他Hulk还会变回人类。为什么都没人记得提醒他一句，哪怕是在他去阿富汗之前？真是太难堪了。 

现在想什么也于事无补。他们肯定正在等着自己的短信呢。 

**Hello, world.**

JARVIS的回复立刻便跳了出来。AI毕竟是AI。 

**欢迎回归，先生。**

下一条是来自Happy的。 

**下次再装死，别瞒着朋友，行吗？**

Tony笑着，飞快地输入回复。 

**遵命。-Tony**

在他输完之前就收到了Pepper的短信。 

**又笑哭了。**

他知道该怎么回答。 

**又该销假了。**

然后他想起自己都还没给JARVIS正式回复呢。他好好想了想该说些什么。 

**我们有必要聊一聊该如何正确应对自身创造者的死亡。尼采说过，上帝在19世纪就死了。但这并不意味着我们都得去自杀。-Tony**

JARVIS再次秒回。 

**我不认为您对尼采的解读是正确的。**

**JARVIS，我的解读从来都是要么正确要么更棒。**

**所以真的是您。**

Tony笑了。重获大家的音讯真是太好了。又相互调侃了几分钟，Pepper作好了谈正事的准备。 

**除了Stane，还有其他人知道整件事吗？** 她问道。 

**和Stane共事的将军知道。牢房就是他准备的。我没亲眼见过他，不过他身上一股烟味，还有一副烟嗓。其他人我认为都不知道。**

**正在查找施工记录。我会在5分钟内找出这名将军。** JARVIS立刻对Tony发给Pepper的短信做出了回复——这速度他知道Pepper还根本来不及转发。没什么好惊讶的，JARVIS对隐私的漠视与Tony一脉相承，尤其是在替Tony操心时就更八卦了。 

在等JARVIS检索信息时，他决定激一激Banner。 

**我好像还没收到你的问候？-Tony**

**无意打扰，Stark先生。您好。**

**请叫我Tony。谢谢你发现了我的留言，以及谢谢你从天涯海角赶来（我记得JARVIS说是从中国？）**

**不足挂齿。**

**我们都明白并非不足挂齿，Brown先生。（我非得称呼你Brown先生吗？）你冒了很大的风险。-Tony**

**你可以叫我Jared。不用谢。**

**我非得称呼你Jared吗？感觉跟你不太配。**

**你可以叫我Brown先生。**

**我不是那个意思。总之，你是怎么发现有问题的？**

**你的才华和身为工程师的丰富经验在你的代码中体现得淋漓尽致，所以绝不可能写出那么愚蠢的注释，也不可能选择那些变量名。**

**你的嘴太甜了。就像一颗大大的绿色果冻豆【注】。-Tony**

> 【译注：果冻豆=Jelly Bean，外有糖衣，内有软馅。图片见此：<http://nevec-img.zenfs.com/prod/tw_ec05-7/6a194a58-79b1-445e-b921-c23275f56362.jpg>】 

Tony静待回复，整整一分钟过去却什么也没等到。这固然意味着他戳到了对方的痛处，但反过来看，他为啥总想去戳别人痛处呢？ 

**你的比喻糟透了。** Banner终于回复道。 

**JARVIS找到了那名将军。我们得去研究了。** 几秒后他又追加道。 

**等等。** Tony疯狂地打着字。 

**我得向你道歉**

**有关Hulkbusters**

**我不知道你是人类**

***还是人类**

之后又是漫长的停顿。Tony拿不准Bruce是不是干脆把电话关机了。 

几分钟后他收到了一条回复。 

**我不知道你在说什么。**

Tony翻了个白眼。 

**我是在努力向你道歉。你不一定非得原谅我，不过我真的很少这么做，所以至少接受我的歉意吧。-Tony**

**争这个有意义吗？**

**没。**

**我原谅你。没什么是我自己没试过的。**

对此根本找不出什么合适的回答。 

**我不知道该说什么才好。**

**我也不习惯这些。要不我们假装自己已经像社交能手那样圆满达成了此次会谈？**

**好主意。** Tony说道。一想到过去的几年中他曾对Banner做过些什么，他心里就很没底。 

**对了，我猜你现在应该可以叫我Bruce了。**

*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Huber将军，”JARVIS宣布道，“就是Stark先生所说的……” 

JARVIS仍在继续说着，但Bruce的注意力却再难集中。他认识Huber将军。作为Ross将军的熟人，Huber多年来一直死死地咬在Bruce身后。虽然从来都比不上Ross的进度，但也算十分接近了。 

“囚室吗？”Pepper的问话打断了JARVIS的解说和Bruce的思考，“不止一间？” 

“有两间。目前只有Tony的那间有人住。” 

“告诉我们关于安全响应方面的情况。”Pepper要求道。 

“任何人未经许可接近基地，基地里的军队都会立即出动。如果入侵者进一步接近了中央建筑，军人会通知Huber，他再将足以构成威胁的情报传递给Stane。除了Huber和Stane，没人能获准进入中央地下室。” 

“而且一旦被Stane发现的话，他还会引爆反应堆里的炸弹，”Pepper总结道，“Jared，你应该能造出一颗新的反应堆来吧？” 

“有JARVIS帮忙的话，能。但考虑到他给我看的计划，大约需要一周时间。我得从头开始学工程领域的两门学科。” 

“而你对这的估计只需要一周？”Happy问道。 

“大概吧。上下浮动两天。前提是没有其他事情分心。” 

“那么假如由你把新反应堆带去给Tony，你们俩应该能把它换上去，没问题吧？” 

“啊，绝对不行。不可能发生这种情况。”Bruce断然拒绝，“我会给你做一个新的反应堆，然后由你带去给Tony。” 

“都到了这一步，你现在要抛下我们？” 

“不是现在，是一周加减两天之后。抱歉，Huber你们得自己对付了。他认识我，而且绝不是什么好印象。” 

“他怎么会认识你？” 

“罪犯，还记得吗？机缘巧合。” 

“军方才不管黑客的事，”Pepper皱眉，“有CIA、FBI以及NSA在呢。所以Huber为什么会认识你？” 

“我睡了他女儿，”Bruce随口胡诹，“他是南方佬，看不惯这种事。” 

“JARVIS，Huber将军有女儿吗？” 

“没有，Potts女士，他只有两个儿子。” 

“我睡了他儿子，”Bruce更正道，“他当时的体征是女性，所以我……蒙混不过去，对吧？” 

“确实牵强。不过话说回来，这就足够了。你可以保留自己的秘密。我相信你是站在我们这边的。不过我也相信如果某个秘密会对我们的工作产生威胁，你不会瞒着我们。” 

“当然。所以现在我正在告诉你们，让Huber看见我的脸会威胁到工作。” 

“那就没问题了。所以，我们怎么能潜入呢？” 

回答她的是一片寂静。 

“我们可以……呃，”Happy结巴道，“JARVIS可以给我制作一个假身份，装成是从别的军营调过来的官员。我上过两年陆军高中……有点基础，装作陆军应该能混得过去。” 

Pepper考虑着这个方案：“耍点花招，你可以让他们相信你是被派来评估基地的，这样一来就能拿到大多数区域的进入权限。” 

“但还是没法进入核心建筑的地下室，”Bruce回答道，“只有Huber和Stane能。这种命令军人是很难违背的。” 

“有没有办法通过通风管道进入呢？”Happy问道。‘ 

“成年人是塞不进通风管道的。”Bruce努力忍住不翻白眼。不是每个人都有机会以逃犯的身份生活多年。 

“我们就不能直接物理突破吗？”Pepper恼怒地问道， 

“当然能。”Bruce说道，“其实有很多办法都能黑掉电子锁或撬开物理锁，但都需要时间——赶在被军人抓住之前的时间。毕竟M16是黑不掉的，还有拿枪的人也是你不可能黑掉的。” 

“所以我们的结论呢？”Happy不耐地挥手，“乖乖地去求Huber吗？” 

Bruce嗤之以鼻。忽然他想到了办法，一个糟糕透顶的办法。 

“我有个主意。” 

“听起来不怎么自信嘛，”Pepper说道，“会让我们抵触的主意？” 

“不，会抵触的只有我。还有Tony。” 


	7. 不入虎穴

**我讨厌这个主意。** 清晨4点07分，Tony在听Bruce说过这个计划之后立刻发送了短信。 

**我懂。但你还有更好的吗？** Bruce回复道。 

**我来理一理。你想让我设计出革命性的大规模杀伤性武器，好让我们私下卖给Huber，换取他协助我们藏匿一名被迫设计出这种武器的（假冒）工程师。绕了一大圈其实是为了让Huber带你押送他进入主楼地下室，然后你再干掉Huber，黑进我的牢房？这就是你的计划？** >

**对。你能办到吗？**

**我已经过了自己的WMDs期。-Tony**

> 【译注：WMDs=大规模杀伤性武器】 

**那么我也早过了我的‘头上罩着黑布被押送到军事基地’期。**

**・由・你・来扮演被抓的工程师？！**

**我们需要Happy扮演潜入基地的军官，Pepper 对地形不太了解。我比他们更熟悉技术；能以更快的速度帮你换反应堆。所以我们得让我进去而不被认出来，又得有人头上罩着黑布被押进去。完美。**

**排除掉你将踏足的是一处由一门心思只想抓住你的家伙所领导的军事基地的这部分？而且这家伙还和Stane就Hulkbusters达成了交易？**

**正因为如此所以从他鼻子底下把Hulkbuster的创造者偷出来才更有成就感。**

Tony叹了口气。他拿不准是不是Bruce其实还在生自己的气。就算已经获得了Bruce的原谅，Tony自己却没法就这么轻描淡写地原谅自己。 

**我真的很抱歉。-Tony**

**我真的已经原谅你了。我们不谈那个。我们要谈把你救出来的办法。**

**你考没考虑过这不值得你冒被那家伙抓住的风险？也许你该甩手返回中国，假装什么都没发生过？**

**然后你就继续去造Hulkbusters？**

**我又不用担保它们正常运作。-Tony**

**然后等到Stane失去耐心你觉得他会怎么办？认为Hulkbusters是个亏本买卖于是逼你造别的？还是认为你根本没尽全力必须让Pepper付出代价？**

Bruce一针见血。确实没有两全其美的方案。Tony沉默许久，这才给出了回复。 

**计划是你想出来的？**

**对。**

**佩服佩服。哪怕让我来想都想不出什么更糟的办法了。**

**所以你加入？**

**加入。-Tony**

他们又花了十分钟确认后勤；Tony不可能全靠脑补就设计出WMD，所以由Bruce和JARVIS替他运行模拟和测试。与此同时Bruce还能在需要时召唤Tony帮忙研究反应堆。 

与一位实质上的陌生人交流这些设计——一种比全世界所有现存武器都更小、更具威力的武器；以及一种维持他性命的关键装置——感觉十分诡异，却也出乎意料地和谐。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

第二天凌晨3点07分，Tony把自己的第一次模拟请求发给了Bruce。它包括半打公式以及一个问句：“能办到吗？” 

**得花上几个小时。明天出结果？** Bruce回复道。 

**好。你那边进展如何？-Tony**

**Pepper和Happy今天不得不回去工作，不过他们已经在着手安排假身份了。我归拢了反应堆所需的钯元素。目前我对生物工程领域的认识相当于硕士水平。**

**一天搞定生物工程，哇，Bruce？要不要从了我？-Tony**

石沉大海。 _是不是太唐突了？_ Tony心里没底。 

**？？？** Bruce终于发来回信。 

**没啥。等这事过去你可以来跟我一起工作。-Tony**

**哈哈。**

Tony皱眉。他看着自己的最后一条短信，就这么像开玩笑吗？也许他该更直白些。 

**怎么，我的实验室满足不了你？我可是认真的。-Tony**

**你的实验室妙极了。但没人会真心愿意接待一位随时可能失控变成愤怒巨兽的客人的。（又及，为啥你总爱加个署名？我不会忘记你是谁的。）**

_我可以想请谁就请谁，_ Tony写道。他转而思考起另一个问题。为啥他会 _不停地_ 给每条短信署名？大概是因为他喜欢这种感觉。拥有正常人际交流的感觉真是太好了——便于他提醒自己仍属于人类。他不确定如果对Bruce实话实说会不会显得太可怜。他的拇指在键盘上流连了好几秒，这才将信息发出。 

**我可以想请谁就请谁。（但 _我_ 会）-Tony**

**上次回纽约，我毁了哈勒姆区。有个玩意儿告诉我说他们不欢迎我回来。无论如何，你该去睡了。别让Stane因为你一大早就精疲力尽而产生怀疑。-Bruce**

**我可是工程师。是男人就该享受睡眠剥夺。至于纽约，他们没必要知道。我会把你藏进Stark大厦。-Tony**

**你真可爱。晚安。-Bruce**

对于之后的短信，Bruce拒绝做出任何回复。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

和说好的一样，Bruce在第二天凌晨3点把结果发给了Tony。他原本也能在前一天的任一时刻回信，而Tony只要在3点摄像头罢工前无视就行了，但他还是决定等到3点才发，像是在专门提醒Tony，自己还没睡。 

Tony很快就打出了回复。 

**用不着24小时不是吗？你熬夜是因为想我了？-Tony**

**时差。中国。-Bruce**

当然了，调整时差对Bruce而言毫无难度，不过他并不打算告诉Tony这一点。 

**随你怎么说，绿豆。-Tony**

Bruce笑了起来。他不知道该如何解读Tony的调戏，不过他决定不要想太多——毕竟、Tony他、招蜂引蝶可是出了名的，现在却过了整整一年与世隔绝的生活。很可能只是控制不住自己。 

**我有设备的基础模型。发给JARVIS了。（这样更快因为他懂我的速记。）-Tony**

Bruce从短信中抬头，看向屏幕中JARVIS投射出的武器模型。其反应装置与方舟反应堆里的很相似，不过进行了调整以便适应瞬时爆炸。 

他花了好几分钟研究Tony设计中的各处关窍。尽管还需要进行大量计算和运行各种测试，但基本构思已经完成了。有好几次他觉得某处地方无法运作，想去问问Tony，但很快便意识到Tony已经注意到了这一点，而且已经构建出了简洁到令人乍舌的解决方案用以回避问题，这些方案相互之间往往存在矛盾。 

**哇。** 面对此情此景，Bruce不禁如此回复道。 

这是他唯一能给出的反馈。设计太精彩了。只需一眼Bruce便领悟到 _这正_ 是Tony Stark的心血。这个男人是天才，还接受过数十年的培训只为开发出符合规范的军火，他对这项事业的精通程度简直令人胆寒。 

**拜托，千万别说什么我注定就该做这些。-Tony**

Bruce惊讶地中断了千头万绪的想法，简直以为Tony有读心之能。不过他很快便意识到，Tony多半是从记事起就一直被人这么说了。 

**你指逃离Hulkbusters开发总部？身为Hulk的另一面，我得说那绝对就是你该做的。-Bruce**

之后的好几分钟都没有收到回复。可能Tony已经睡了。没什么值得大惊小怪的。白天他必须保持正常作息，晚上又天天都得被吵醒，难免会达到极限。 

**我有一台多普勒冷却器。-Tony**

> 【译注：多普勒冷却，又称激光制冷，顾名思义是用激光将气体分子减速。相关理论在1997年获得诺贝尔物理学奖（朱棣文为获奖者之一）。特意做注解是怕大家因为名字很像冰箱就小看它】 

Bruce眨了眨眼。 

**我们这是在互报家产？不公平，你可是亿万富翁，我只是个逃犯。-Bruce**

**加入我我就分给你用。或者我也可以专门给你造一台。-Tony**

啊……还没放弃拉Bruce入伙。而且还没放弃调戏。倒霉的Tony，Bruce决定以牙还牙。 

**确实很诱人。不过丑话说在前头，我可不跟连粒子碰撞机都没有的家伙回家。-Bruce**

_是不是太过了？_ 一时半会儿都没收到回复，Bruce难免有些忐忑。 

**我宣布“接受挑战”，不过这根本连挑战都算不上——早在大学时期我就造出了自旋-极化质子碰撞器。-Tony**

**自旋-极化质子碰撞器？大学？放在你身上我怎么一点都不觉得惊讶。-Bruce**

**你这是答应了？-Tony**

Bruce犹豫了一下。待在纽约实在太危险，不过只要Tony继续坚持，他很可能会在怂恿之下放胆一试。这样的念头会不会太可怕了？ 

**我需要你给我讲解一下钯与氘反应之后的输出机理。**

Tony跟上了这个明显的话题转移，于是接下来的15分钟两人开始讨论起方舟反应堆的计划。结果显示钯废料将直接流入Tony的血液之中，不过他似乎不太愿意提及相关副作用，所以Bruce决定暂时搁置——显然一口气吃不成个胖子。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

经过数夜奋战以及怎么都玩不腻的调侃，方舟反应堆和武器终于全做好了。Pepper也搞定了她的假身份，Happy更是早已“调动”进了基地。 

**Pepper今天要向Huber展示炸弹。她已经要求他们尽快安排牢房，所以顺利的话明天就能完成交易。-Bruce**

计划真能推进到这一步，Bruce颇感惊讶，同时亦有几分惊恐——毕竟远在天边的计划总是会显得更为简单。他所谓的“更简单”，指的其实是“并非天方夜谭”，恰符合眼下的状况。 

**也就是说我还剩下两轮议程用来劝你事后跟我回家？-Tony**

Tony的一根筋让Bruce忍俊不禁。 

**Tony，开玩笑也得走点心。我那巨大的绿色分身可没继承我的幽默感，他会以为你在耍我。-Bruce**

**谁说我是开玩笑了？-Tony**

**呃，我不是随时可能失控变身愤怒巨兽吗？-Bruce**

**身为闪亮装甲骑士，我的杀伤力只会更大。-Tony**

**你还等着我来救呢，公主。-Bruce**

结果他等了好几秒才收到回复。 

**保证超乎你想象。-Tony**

看着这条短信，Bruce露出了伤感的笑容。经过一周时间，他已经习惯了半夜开工和相互调侃，甚至偶尔真情流露的脆弱。他摸不准自己将来是否会感到怀念。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者NOTE：  
> 也许有人会对Hulk的缺席感到失望。别担心，Hulk会登场的。他只是并非A计划罢了。


	8. 焉得虎子

Bruce头上被罩了个黑布袋，双手被反铐在身后。 _手铐是假的_ ，他不断提醒自己。假手铐只需要半磅的力量就能挣脱。半磅大约是2.224牛顿。他一定会没事的。 _他一点都不觉得自己没事。_

一只手稳稳地按在了他的肩上，安抚着他，支撑着他。这个可怕的女人正载着他驶往基地。她到底知道多少？多少都没关系——她跟自己是一边的。她跟自己是一边的吗？ _他要被抓住了。_

座位上传来一声蜂鸣和一阵震动。肩上的手挪开了。有短信。女人正在输入回复，一边开车一边打字。万一她出车祸，自己逃得走吗？他身上时刻都带着一套开锁工具。只需要8秒就能—— _不，_ 手铐是假的。一切都只是伪装。他并不想逃走。 _他只想逃走。_

又是蜂鸣加震动。一个急转弯之后，路面开始变得颠簸。他们一定已经接近了基地，哎呀，对，正是如此：军队的气味。航空燃料：石蜡、烯烃、环烷烃。易爆物。爆炸和枪声。镇静剂和实验桌——HULK SMASH？—— _不！_ 他没在那儿。他没事。 _他没——_

“嘿，Jared？”女人打断了他的思路，“Tony的短信，但我看不懂。他说：‘告诉他我额外再送一台拓扑量子计算机。这样，问他留不留。’你听得懂吗？Tony还好吧？” 

“我看他没事。”Bruce笑了。Tony今天想怎么发就能怎么发——Stane在晚上7点之前都不会去看监控，如果到那个时候他还出不来，那一定会有比监控更大的麻烦等着他，“告诉他现在不是聊这个的时候。” 

但或许恰是时候。因为Bruce已经发觉自己逐渐放松了下来，虽然并不彻底，但足够他挺过安检关卡，等待Pepper把JARVIS印刷的Hammer科技副总裁身份卡递给卫兵。基地早已知悉他们的到来，因此得以顺利通过。 

待汽车停下，Bruce一侧的车门自动打开，一只手粗暴地将他拎了出去。 

“就是他了？Shirazi？” 

Huber。深呼吸。Huber的双手正放在他身上，粗暴地推搡着他，与他半数以上的噩梦场景分毫不差。Bruce能闻出他来，从混杂着军人与枪油与大量金属的环境之中闻出他古龙水的恶臭，以及他高档香烟的余烬。 

“Ahmed Shirazi博士，只此一位。”Pepper拖着几分南方慢腔回答道，“对他要当心点，Hammer科技费了九牛二虎之力才伪造出他的死讯。” 

“放心，”Huber回答道，“我们不是第一次做这种事了。” 

“快让我看看监狱。”Pepper摆出一副焦急的神情。 

“这边走，女士。”Bruce从Huber的语气中听出了张狂的笑意，难免激愤于心。于是他把精力都集中在了默记地形上，感觉到被Huber和Pepper押送进核心建筑群，接着走下了楼梯。 

“你们这栋楼真是不错，”Pepper走向第二件囚室，开口说道，“抱歉之前小瞧你了。” 

Bruce只听得一声惨叫，将军被Pepper的泰瑟枪【注】击中。以此为信号，Bruce挣断假手铐，转身抓住对方刚才还搁在自己身上的手臂，制住他的胡乱挥舞，然后将自己的右臂绕过Huber的脖子，右手紧抓他的左下颚，牢牢对Huber施展了一个血绞【注】 

> 【译注：泰瑟枪=一种电击枪，和直接接触敌人的电击棒不同，是通过发射带高压电的氮气（子弹）而将敌人电倒 // 血绞=通过手臂肌肉收缩压迫对手大动脉，使对手供血不足，通常5-10秒即可让人休克，属于专业柔术动作。】 

泰瑟枪的效果只有3秒，所以Pepper又射出了第二发。但在此之前Huber已经见缝插针地朝Bruce肋间刺了一肘。疼痛立刻令科学家的脑海中泛起绿意，但他必须保持冷静——还有3秒Huber就会失去意识……2……1……休克。 

Bruce把Huber放到地板上，这才掀开自己头上的布罩。他花了几秒适应光线，随后接过Pepper递来的预备好的麻醉针给Huber注射。将军得有好一阵子都醒不过来了。 

Bruce抬起Huber失去意识的身体，用他的生物特征打开了第一道电子锁。Pepper把一个破解器挂到了电子组合锁的直流接口上，并且还不忘先给Tony发了一条简短的短信提醒他是时候执行他那一头的破解任务了。 

Bruce知道在囚室之内，Tony已经拆掉了笔记本和摄像头，并将其重新组装成了经由笔记本电池供电的电磁脉冲加农炮。之后的几分钟，Bruce、Pepper还有Tony齐心协力破解门锁，不时利用短信同步双方的攻击进度。 

他们的工作已经快到了极致。根据需要重新布线并输入代码；依据事先的演练实施入侵……但Brcuce仍只觉得像是慢到了天荒地老。他努力让自己不要去想即使到了这一步计划仍有可能失败。或许是偶然触发了某处的警报……或许是楼上的战士产生了怀疑…… 

这时程序终于跑完了最后一行代码，Bruce和Pepper起身后退。他们听见门对面传来一声加农炮的轰鸣，随后沉重的铁门缓缓开启。 

正对房门，Tony赤裸上身举起加农炮，摆出经典的间谍持枪姿势，朝两人咧嘴一笑。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Pepper猛地超他扑去，吓得他赶紧扔下加农炮，随即被圈进了一个差点儿将他掀倒在地的气势汹汹的拥抱。 

“噢，Tony——我简直不敢相信，这——我的上帝啊。” 

Tony的笑容软化成了一个微笑，他窘迫地回抱住她。 

“我也很想你，Pepper。”Tony说道。他抬头看向Bruce，对方的视线却体贴地错开在一旁。 

“嘿，Pepper，”不一会儿后Tony开口道，“我知道这值得激动。不过我们差不多该去解决方舟反应堆的问题了，赶在我被……那啥，爆炸之前。” 

“对，当然的了。”Pepper放开他，让路给Bruce朝他靠近过来。Tony伸手拧下自己的方舟反应堆，Pepper拿出了一个小手电筒。 

“发报器连在触点C12上，所以你先得拆掉这个触点，但又必须在总线排线被重新联机之前恢复原位，”虽然早已讨论过这些细节，但Tony依然语气紧绷，“而且要记住你必须确保在拆除其他部件时绝对不碰这个触点。” 

“放心，野外手术我都做过。”Bruce回答道，“我的手很稳。”这就是那种他从野外手术中学会的安抚方式。Tony从Pepper的手中接过手电筒，按开，替Bruce照亮自己胸口。 

Bruce调节了一下Tony手中光源的角度以获得底座内部的良好视野，并且确保恰如自己所需。然后他把手伸进洞里，开始了作业。这部分没什么难度，他早就练习过好几十遍，差不多已经成为了肌肉记忆。 

工作时，他听见Pepper收到了一条短信。不过一旦有什么相关情况发生她肯定会告诉自己，所以他并没有发问。 

相反，他抬头瞟了Tony一眼，却发现对方神色诡异而又痴迷地盯着自己的脸。当两人目光交错，Tony似乎想说些什么，却又迅速移开了视线，而Bruce忽然意识到眼下的亲密到底有多么奇怪——与另一个男人如此贴近，将手掌探入对方的胸口之中。他强行将自己的视线拉回反应堆的插座上，用空闲的那只手重新对Tony举着的手电筒进行了一次多余的微调，试图缓解这种张力。 

他迅速解决掉后续操作。正当他完成之际，Tony在新反应堆被一插到底时发出了一声意味深长的呻吟。Bruce在自己裤子上擦去手心里的汗。 

“谢谢。”Tony注视着Bruce的双眼说道。 

“当然。”Bruce嘟囔道，随后转开了眼。 

“好了，真是感人肺腑，伙计们。”Pepper说着扫了一眼手机，“不过Happy会在3分钟后将入口清理出2分钟的空档，所以我们最好赶快转移。” 

对此三人都无异议，于是他们迅速将工具以及Huber的通讯器收拢，跑上了楼梯。一踏出大楼便见Happy驾着一辆悍马停在门前，三人如行云流水般跳上车，Pepper占据副驾，Bruce和Tony屈居后座。 

时机真是千钧一发，被Happy引开的警卫已经意识到发生了什么事，正回马杀来。 

“给我们好好露一手，Happy。”Bruce说道。 

Happy把油门一踩到底，乘客们纷纷后仰。他用一个个急转弯绕开拦路的军队和卡车，口中欢呼声不断，三名乘客亦不时附和。悍马最终朝着路障直直撞去，眼前顿时豁然开朗。 

来到马路上，几人听见Huber的通讯器中传出嘈杂的呼喊。军队终于发现他们的交通工具都罢了工。 

“搞了场交通工具普查竟然全都深信不疑。”Happy在悍马强劲的引擎声中扯着嗓子吼道，“汽车修好得十五分钟，飞机至少半小时，有得他们乐了。” 

Bruce刚想回答些什么，却被通讯器传出的清晰叫喊给打断。 

“入侵-入侵！”那声音嚷道，“A座地下室发生爆炸。A座紧急疏散！” 

Pepper回头看向Bruce和Tony，三人沉默地相互凝视，脑海中想的都是同一件事——Stane一定是引爆了方舟反应堆，而Huber至少还需要十分钟才能恢复意识。他已绝无生还可能。 

这不是Bruce第一次杀人。他知道这也不是Tony的第一次。但他不知道Pepper是否亦然。 

然而他没有时间细想，窗外的某些东西吸引了他的注意。他凑近了细看，断定是飞机。一共有五架正朝这边飞来。 

“那是什么？”他问道。 

“什么鬼？”Pepper转向Happy，“Happy，你不是说——” 

“这种玩意儿不是这间基地的，”Tony打断了她，“X47无人战斗机的原型机。是Stane派出来的。” 

没有火力，无处躲藏。他们不可能应付得了如此程度的攻击。 _轮到B计划了，_ Bruce对自己说道。至少眼下很轻松就能把另一位给叫出来，他从半小时前开始就已经在Bruce的脑海中蠢蠢欲动。 

“好吧，那么，”Bruce说道，“Happy，继续开，不要停。尽量躲开绿家伙以及他从天上扔过来的飞机。” 

“等等，什么？！”Happy吼回来，“什么绿家伙？” 

“你不是认真的吧！”Tony同时喊道。 

Bruce无视Happy转身看向Tony：“我是认真的。我们缺乏用来对抗这些玩意儿的火力。另一位能——” 

“能搞得自己陷入一个荒无人烟而且是专门开发Hulkbuster的军事基地！” 

“首先，荒无人烟是件好事——降低了误伤的概率。而且，我一直不忍心告诉你，你那Hulkbuster其实并没你想象中那么给力。” 

“你根本不 _懂_ 。你没见过还处在原型阶段的改进机型；也没见识过大量部署的 _军事基地_ 。我不能让你冒这样的风险。” 

“Tony，我知道来这里会——” 

“别，别告诉我你从一开始就是这么打算的？你怎么敢！” 

“不，当然不是。只不过这属于常备的B计划。” 

说着，他打开车门跳出悍马，然后放出了另一位。同时默默祈求他不要伤害身后悍马车上的人们。他感应到另一位以一个笑容做出了回答。 


	9. 不能丢下我家笨蛋

“搞什么鬼？你个笨蛋！”Tony朝着Bruce跳车的背影拼命喊道，“Happy，停车。” 

“可是Tony——” 

“马上停车！”悍马尖叫着停住了。Tony隐约能瞥见Bruce已经开始变身，但他没有时间细看。 

“Tony——”Pepper试着开口。 

“Pepper，把你手机给我。”Pepper赶紧递了过去，他举起手机直视摄像头，“JARVIS，帮我录下来。” 

“先生，录像开始。” 

Tony开始口述，气也不喘连珠炮似的说道：“我名叫Anthony E. Stark。今天是2009年11月14日。Obadiah Stane去年伪造了我的死亡把我囚禁在Fort Lannister。我要修改遗嘱，我宣布一旦我死亡将由Virginia Potts作为我的继任者担任斯塔克工业的CEO。我身边没有律师，不过Obadiah Stane目前 _仍_ 在追杀我所以我必须更改遗嘱。” 

在他讲述时，远处渐渐传来爆炸声，而他只是提高了音量将其盖过。这不是Tony所担心的部分，他知道Hulk能轻松应付常规无人机，哪怕是最先进的也没问题。刚完成口述，Tony就打开了车门。 

“你干什么，Tony？”Pepper喊道，“我们得赶紧离开！” 

“我不会扔下那个笨蛋一个人逃走，”Tony说道，“Happy，带Pepper——” 

“那我也不会扔下 _我家_ 的笨蛋！”Pepper打断了他。 

正在此时，Hulk跳了起来，一个冲锋撞上了一架飞机的机翼，把它砸落在地。飞机一直滚到距离Tony所在地只有几米远的地方才停下。 

Tony看了看损坏的飞机，又看了看Pepper，最后看向Hulk，后者正边跳边把剩下的几架无人机砸落。这时Hulk留意到了Tony的视线，他转身朝他咆哮，但并未靠近。相反，他不用回头却及时跳了起来，用自己宽广的后背挡住了瞄准Tony的炮弹，随后转身把投弹的飞机给拍了下来。 

看来他已经控制了这片区域，但Tony明白一旦Hulkbusters出场，他会需要帮助。Tony转身看向Pepper。 

“我需要你们帮个忙，”Tony在爆炸声中朝她喊道，“这里的大部分武器我都有后门，但我们手头设备不够，连不上卫星，所以我需要你们找一座无线信号塔。沿着这条路开，大概18公里外就有一座。找到它，打开工具箱，然后听我指挥。好吗？” 

Pepper点点头，按了按他的肩膀，放他离开。 

Tony关上车门，看着悍马开走，转身朝着飞机残骸跑去。坠落的冲击使得飞机几乎断裂成了两截，不过谢天谢地，Ku波段卫星通讯处理器看上去仍完好无损。 

他刚要把这些设备搬出飞机，忽然听见身后传来一声震耳欲聋的咆哮。他吓得一跳，忙不迭转身，只见Hulk的视线在他和悍马车之间转来转去。 

飞机在Hulk身后重新集结，但他却毫不在意，反而抬起手来，伸出一根巨大的手指遥遥指向Tony。 

“弱。”Hulk咆哮道。哇，Tony居然一直都不知道他还会说话。 

“蠢。”Hulk补充道，同时刻意地瞅了瞅逐渐远去的悍马。 

“大家都这么说，”Tony得意洋洋地笑道，转身继续去拆飞机上的卫星电话，“直到他们见识了我的电子魔法。现在你赶紧回去该干什么干什么吧。”说着Tony还朝他挥了挥手以示强调，甚至根本没有回头看Hulk的反应。 

Hulk再次咆哮，但这时飞机已经开始了第二轮进攻，他只得返回了战场。 

Tony沉浸在处理器的破解之中，置噪音、爆炸以及11月清冷的空气于无物。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

“所以，不介意告诉我一下刚才到底发生了什么吧？”Happy问着Pepper，视线并未离开路面。他已将悍马的最高时速保持了整整十分钟，直到此刻两人才刚脱离战斗和爆炸区域。 

“Jared变成了Hulk，Tony不忍心抛下他，”Pepper用她那 _等着咱们秋后算帐_ 的口吻回答道。 

“好吧，那我们为什么要去找信号塔？” 

“Tony说他需要我们帮他连上后门。我觉得应该是指通过卫星连接。” 

Happy松开了油门。 

“怎么了？”Pepper问道。 

“军事卫星在无人机的通信上用的是Ku波段——也就是10到18千兆赫。” 

Pepper睁大了双眼：“……而信号塔的广播都不超过30兆赫。” 

Happy点头：“所以信号塔根本不可能装备高于100兆赫广播的硬件。” 

“被他耍了。混蛋！”Pepper咒骂道，Happy随即掉转车头。Pepper从Happy的口袋里掏出他的电话，想打给Tony搞清楚状况，铃声却在她将将要拨号时响了起来。Pepper接通，只听得一个声音说道： 

“我是Coulson探员，来自Strategic——” 

“我们现在抽不开身，有什么急事吗？” 

“关于Tony Stark和Hulk。” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

用手机黑卫星的过程永远是那么乏善可陈。就算这只手机是Stark出品，就算你拥有世界上最优秀的AI辅助。事实上JARVIS的任务是应付Stane，确保当Tony与卫星直连时不会被他发现。在经历了心跳加速的十五分钟以及四波无人机之后，他终于突破了进去。 

“现在我拥有了一个舰队，”Tony笑道，向所有飞机发出了卸载武器并开始爬升的指令。 

Tony抬头，看见Hulk跳起来还想继续追击，直到飞机都安全地离开了他的射程，这才困惑地回头望向Tony。 

“抱歉，伙计，我不能让你把它们都毁了，”Tony一边朝他喊道，一边命令飞机在两人的头顶盘旋。 

“SMASH！”Hulk吼道。 

“不行，”Tony说道，“我打算用它们——” 

Hulk突然定住，他竖起耳朵凝神倾听，于是Tony也跟着住嘴。忽然他猛得转身瞪着Tony。 

“别跟来。”说着他已经冲了出去。 

Hulkbuster终于登场。它们先是瞄准了Tony，但当Hulk开始奔跑，它们便一个急转弯，几乎瞬间就转向了Hulk，在他试图击落时利用射击打断他的动作。它们能根据以往录制的数据预测他的行动，也能向他学习，跟他同步移动，甚至能识别出他受伤的位置和受伤的程度。它们以完美的精准度击中他最脆弱的部位。这还是Tony第一次在实际行动中见识到这场残酷而壮观的工程运作，如此骇人。 

Tony试图检索Hulkbusters接收或发射的信号，却惊讶地一无所获——飞行物来自于这间军事基地，内有人类飞行员直接操作本地脚本。黑客将无从下手。 

Tony转而研究起Hulkbusters的最大弱点：它们的唯一设计目标就只有Hulk。定制之下它们能预测Hulk的行动，但如果Hulk多了一位恰好能操纵十多架无人机的盟友，它们将无所适从。 

Tony就能操纵这些无人机。大学时代与Rhodey一起玩飞行模拟游戏的那些夜晚和周末并非虚度光阴，而是化作了此刻的技巧，帮助他灵活地调动飞机朝Hulkbusters射击，甚至在必要时直接撞上去。当他将两架Hulkbusters击毁在地而其中的驾驶员未能及时脱离时，他也曾有过那么一瞬间的迷惘，不知道该不该为对手鲜活的生命感到内疚。但他还来不及酝酿出什么情绪，其余的Hulkbusters就已展开了新的攻击，同时有另一批也抵达了现场。Hulk几乎已站不住脚，他的吼声充满伤痛，但他仍坚持以一种狂热的气势奋战。 

很长一段时间内，Tony屏蔽了所有外界干扰，他敏锐的注意力全都集中在Hulkbusters上，分析着它们的弱点和动作，以至于完全未能察觉到异样，直到属于他的无人机陆续丧失了正确响应。一开始还比较微妙——他让一架飞机俯冲结果另一架做出了动作——但很快所有的飞机都偏离了航线。 

正是在此时，Tony抬头观察四周然后发现了它们：Prowlers【注】。军队肯定是意识到了现场有人在操纵无人机，于是进行了信号干扰并开始搜索黑客的位置。他们转眼间就找到了Tony，并立刻展开了攻击。 

> 【译注：Prowlers=一种双引擎、中单翼的舰载机，专门担任电子作战任务】 

Tony顶着对方的火线跑向一架飞机残骸，躲在了后面。但这根本无法提供足够的掩护。所以哪怕这些Prowlers只装备了轻型火力，子弹的动量也足以令他被身前的机体撞得生痛而眩晕。因此，当他见到一架Prowlers直直撞上了另一架，不禁以为是自己出现了幻觉。但随后他只觉得眼前一歪，然后便什么也不知道了。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Tony醒来后注意到的第一件事，就是从身体内外同时将他淹没的巨大痛楚；第二件事则是自己正躺在某间闻起来像是无菌设施内的什么病床上。 

“Tony，”一个女声哭着喊道。Tony睁开眼，双眼渐渐聚焦。他看见Pepper正俯视着自己。她看起来一如往日般完美，唯独双眼通红，目光中满是担忧。 

他试图想出些机智的话题安抚她，但恰在此时却瞟见了她背后的玻璃墙外那些来回巡逻的蒙面持枪男子，顿时停了下来。 

记忆霎那间涌入他的脑海。他们败给了某军事基地，然后现在他们位于一间军事设施之内。 

“Hulk，”他喃喃道。他们有没有抓住Hulk？他还活着吗？它们会怎么处置他？ 

Tony嗖地坐起，一把拔下胳膊上的针头就要下床。 

“哇，Tony，”结果却被Pepper温柔却不失坚定的双手给推了回去。 

“不，”Tony抗议道，“你不懂。他们找他已经找了很多年，他们会——” 

“我们不是军人，Stark先生。”一个声音响起。Tony越过Pepper肩头看去，只见一名西装男走了进来。他看起来疲惫又无聊，还有点奇怪的眼熟。不过Tony想不起来到底是在什么地方见过他了。 

“如果我们对Hulk的兴趣是源自你脑补的任何一项邪恶的原因，”男人继续说道，“我们都能想出更好的办法得到他，而不用赶在交火时和联邦军方谈判。” 

Tony瞪着他。 

“Coulson探员。”男人伸出一只手，做起了自我介绍，“来自国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，也就是我们现在所在的地方。” 

Tony低头瞅着Coulson的手，却没握上去。相反，他再次抬头看了看Coulson，然后看向Pepper。 

“JARVIS检查过他们的数据库，确实好几次都是他们帮他躲过了军队的追捕。” 

“我都不知道。”Coulson说着，挑起一侧眉毛。 

“他们看来是在帮我们，至少暂时是。”Pepper继续说道。 

“他在哪儿？”Tony问道。 

“大厅的尽头，”Coulson回答道，朝Hulk房间的位置象征性地侧了侧头，“创伤病房。” 

Tony又开始挣扎着要下床了。 

“他还在睡，”Coulson制止了他，“你也应该再睡会儿。” 

“他是不是——” 

“他没事。这一天多来他都没事。对了，现在是11月17日上午3点27分，你应该会想知道。” 

“好。到底是怎么回事？” 

“他在中国时我们就一直远远地观察着他，”Coulson娓娓道来。Tony顿时紧张起来，但却没有打断他，“然后在Potts女士派专机接他回美国之后失去了目标。后来我们花了不少功夫查明真相，赶到现场时军方刚好派出了Prowlers。简直千钧一发——我们找到你时你只剩一口气了。” 

“Stane呢？”Tony问道。 

Coulson闻言低下了头：“我们不清楚。上一秒还从他的住处传出信号，下一秒房间就爆炸了。我们没能从现场找到他的皮肤或毛发，不过找人我们最拿手，我敢保证他迟早会露出马脚 。” 

Tony花了好一会儿消化这些信息。 

“我欠你们多少？”他问道。 

Coulson笑了：“Fury指挥官上午会过来——天亮以后的上午。他应该是想亲自和你谈谈。” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bruce迫不及待地想要离开天空母舰。但尽管SHIELD并非严格意义上的军事机构，他家大部分探员却都拥有军事素养，Bruce可无法忽视围绕在自己周围时刻保持警惕的武装观察员。训练有素的探员都深藏不露，但多年逃亡生涯早已让Bruce学会了鉴别他们的诀窍。 

而且在亲眼确认Tony平安无事之前，他也不会走。他在能起身之后立刻就去探望过Tony，在那儿默默地看着Tony昏睡不醒，听Pepper向他解释来龙去脉。 

“但他 _为什么_ 要留下来？”Bruce不解风情地问道，“我告诉过他我能应付得了Hulkbusters。” 

“你也昏迷了两天。我们赶到时 _Hulk_ 已经晕过去了。”Pepper提醒他，两人肩并肩站在Tony床前注视着他平缓的呼吸。 

“他应该先离开然后再找支援。” 

“支援不一定能及时。就像我刚才说的，我们赶到时你们都已经晕过去了，那还是在有Tony作为支援对付无人机的情况下。” 

“但他为什么要这么做？他已经逃出来了。我和他几乎都还不认识。” 

Pepper转身面对Bruce。感觉到她的动作Bruce也转过身，只见她挑起一侧眉毛。 _就这样吧_ ，他心想。在过去的两周内他们都已闯过刀山火海。 

“他就是个笨蛋。”Bruce大声说出口。 

“我们都是。”Pepper回答道。 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

这天早晨晚些时候，Bruce醒来后又跑去看Tony，结果却不得不在门外等Tony和SHIELD的指挥官开完会。过了大概15分钟，指挥官踏出门外，表情是一如既往的恼火。 

Tony见Bruce偷偷往门里瞟，不由得笑了起来。 

“会议顺利吗？”Bruce问道，不请自入。 

“我也很高兴见到你，”Tony大笑，“没错，我觉得我刚刚是收到了某支秘密超级男生乐队的邀请。” 

“是吗。”Bruce有些尴尬地把重心换了只脚。 

“你也应该加入——我得问问Fury有关双体问题的解决方案。” 

双体问题？Bruce茫然。双体问题指的是科学家夫妻努力迁就对方的职业选择时有可能遭遇的困境，总之属于Bruce再没可能遭遇的问题。那么Tony的意思是？除非…… 

> 【译注：双体问题=伴侣双方如果都是学者，则很可能无法在相同或相邻近的研究机构内同时找到工作。要么有一方得放弃科研，要么会因异地分居而影响感情。】 

“我们 _不_ 存在双体问题。”Bruce说道。 

Tony失望地扭头看向旁边：“看来你是真打算继续失踪。” 

“我不能留在纽约，”Bruce说道。他没提自己有多想留下来，有多怀念拥有一位能从智力和情感双方面与自己沟通的人，有多渴望找到一个敢于面对Hulk而不会被吓跑的人。 

这些他都没提，相反却说道：“这不安全。” 

“Huber已经被我们除掉，Stane也销声匿迹了。更巧的是Fury差不多算是在请我帮忙对付Ross。我一回斯塔克工业就会发动全部资源，他甚至都发现不了是谁在搞他。” 

Bruce笑了：“听起来好可怕。不过我所谓的‘不安全’指的其实是‘对其他所有人不安全’。” 

“那贵阳就安全了？还是在你心里有某种人口阈值？四百万安全八百万就不安全？界限在哪儿？” 

“这不是——先等等，你为了反驳我还专门去查了人口？” 

“Fury唠叨什么英雄什么玩意儿的时候不是正好做这个么？”Tony耸肩，挥了挥手中的移动电话，“不管怎么说，粒子加速器我没开玩笑，你懂的。”Tony说道，双目神采奕奕。 

Bruce叹了口气。“你还有很多事要操心。媒体肯定会对你的再次涅磐经历趋之若鹜，更不用提你想重新入主斯塔克工业的法律纠纷。对了，说到这个，斯塔克工业会面临失去CEO加上再次退出军火行业的双重打击。假设你确实还打算退出军火行业。” 

“当然打算了，”Tony斩钉截铁地说道。随即他的表情软化了下来，“不过没错，你恐怕是对的。” 

“我不想在你应付媒体的时候掺和进去。民众会怀疑的。对了，还有，你也需要时间和家人相处。Pepper和Happy这一年多一直都很想念你。” 

“你打算去哪儿？”Tony问道。 

“随便哪儿，”Bruce耸了耸肩，“总有些小山村会愿意雇佣能同时教数学、物理、化学的英语老师的。” 

“不过在局面稳定之后你还是会回来看我的吧？差不多等到年底媒体的炒作就会冷却下来。到时后我也会准备好一切你喜欢的新玩具。你可以在Stark大厦独占一层楼，或者我们可以到新泽西找个靠近粒子加速器的地方——” 

“方便我 _造访_ ，对吧？”Bruce赶紧打断了他，免得Tony的承诺越跑越偏。因为说真的，在共同经历了这短短两周的各种跌宕起伏之后，倘若就这么任凭Tony继续提出同居请求，Bruce很可能会直接点头。而那将成为一场灾难。 

“对，造访。所以，这是代表同意吗？新年钟声【注】如何？地球上任何一个角落我都能接到你。” 

> 【译注：纽约时代广场的新年钟声倒数】 

Bruce笑了起来：“就是约会嘛。” 


End file.
